Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge (film)
Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge is a 2003 American superhero film directed by Francis Lawrence and distributed by Paramount Pictures. It is based on the 1999 novel with the same name by Rita Christensen. The film, which is the third installment in the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' film franchise, is written by Brian Clark and produced by Steven Spielberg, Derek Todd and Drake Jones. The story follows five young heroes (Danny, Rebecca, Alec, Cory and Jaquille) in their third year as superheroes learned that Goldenman has been reborn, and Catwoman sets him out to kill Danny, tricking him into thinking that Danny and the gang are trying to destroy him. The film stars Blake Brown, Ben Linkin, Amy Tammie, Brandon Simpson and Bloom Dee as young children as superheroes. It features a new cast member Arthur Walters as the titled character Goldenman and Guy Pearce, who makes a small appearance as Goldenman's brother-in-law in this film. It is a sequel to ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape'' and is followed by ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball''. The film, which was released on November 14, 2003, was the third film as well as the first Hoop film to be released in IMAX theaters. The movie was nominated with a couple of awards, including the Academy Awards and Kids Choice Awards in 2004, but lost to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Finding_Nemo Finding Nemo] for "Favorite Movie". This is the first time for a Hoop film that did not win the award at the Kids Choice Awards, as the first two previous films of the series did win any awards from the KCA. With $795.5 million at it's box office performances, it ranked as the third highest-grossing film of 2003 and received strongly positive reviews, making it the third highest rated Jane Hoop Elementary film in the franchise by Rotten Tomatoes behind ''The Magic Ball'' and ''The Final Rush - Part 2''. Plot Danny Gorden is at his home studying his new superpower abilities. 1,596 years ago, two brothers-in-law Goldenman and Evan legally outcast each other and frozen as green egg and golden trophy after comparing each other as king of their land, where Danny suffers a nightmare about it. Later, at the ceremony, he, the only member of Jane Hoop Elementary, gets certified for being the "World's Best Superhero". After Danny has taken the trophy home, Catwoman sneaked inside his room to steal it. Before using it for her next evil plan, the trophy has been activated on it's own, and Goldenman has been fully reborn. At school, it was discovered that Goldenman is under the school ground and is put on lockdown. Later that day, Danny, Rebecca, Alec, Cory, and Jaquille fight against Goldenman at Morphin the Power. While fighting against him, Goldenman turned out that he has the exact same super abilities as Danny, which wonders why would he have same super powers as Danny. However, Mayor and Bella found out that Goldenman was a godfather, and born from a lost planet with brother-in-law, Evan. The Monster was not made by Goldenman, but reborn by Catwoman after 1,596 years ago. While still looking up an idenity of the grandchild, it was revealed that Goldenman is Danny's godfather. Meanwhile, Cory, Jaquille and Naudia were kidnapped by Catwoman and others. As Danny, Rebecca and Alec came to rescue, they got attacked by a large dog, that bitten Alec's leg and taken him to the Base. Rebecca revealed that Goldenman is a godfather to Danny when having his powers. Meanwhile, Goldenman was arrested. As punishment, people of Cincinnati has apperently chopped his head off using the guillotine, killing him. Meanwhile, Catwoman, Shego and Monkeyman escape before they get caught by the police and get taken to jail. Danny gets attacked by the ghostly hallow of Goldenman's sprits, nearly killing them, who is later rescued by an unseen person with the ultimate power, where Danny passes out. After he is awaken, Danny founded out that he returned to the Jane Hoop Elementary Base, and believes that Goldenman is dead. Rebecca reveals that she has had her new super powers, the ability to go back into time. She grabbed Danny's hand as the two went back in time, only to watch themselves four hours before the night's events. They found out that Goldenman has escaped from his punishment, although, he got captured by the police without notice. He unleashed the ghostly hallows attempted to attack the self Danny, Danny performs a powerful superpower he learned from the book leading him that it was him that he saved himself. As Goldenman is taken to jail, Danny and Rebecca helped him escape. He later made an agreement of his relationship and become a member of Jane Hoop Elementary. Danny and Rebecca has now found out that they are now fugitives. At court, Goldenman is plaid not guilty and officially joined the good side. Meanwhile while returning to school, Danny showed off his new power, his super sonic run, which he now has the ability to run extremely fast. Cast :See also: List of Jane Hoop Elementary cast members *Blake Brown as Danny Gorden, leader of Jane Hoop Elementary. *Ben Linkin as Alec Gutzwiller, Danny's best friend and member of Jane Hoop Elementary. *Amy Tammie as Rebecca Henry, Danny's other best friend and member of Jane Hoop Elementary. *Brandon Simpson as Cory Berning, Danny's friend and member of Jane Hoop Elementary *Bloom Dee as Jaquille Short, Danny's other friend and member of Jane Hoop Elementary. *Barbara Blue as Naudia Gorden, Danny's cousin and mentor of Jane Hoop Elementary. *Matt Dillon as James Watson, mayor of Cincinnati. *Natasha Richardson as Miss. Bella Watson, Mayor's wife. *Brooke Timer as Dr. Catwoman, the heroes' archenemy. *Rebecca Dee as Shego Dalma, Catwoman's best friend. *Stephen Johnson as Shadow the Monkeyman, Catwoman's other best friend. *Arthur Walters as Goldenman, the heroes' new archenemy, which Catwoman sends to destroy them. Production Development In May 2001, the Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge film adaptation was greenlighted, just a couple of months before the second film was released. Afterwards, the film began pre-poduction between July and August 2002, and filming took place in November 2002 and did not finish until the following May 20033.3 Steven Spielberg is originally scheduled to become film director for all of the Jane Hoop Elementary films, but the contract has since been scrapped due to Spielberg's schedule conflicts. But, he did manage to come back as film producer. Christensen was disappointed for Spielberg's departure from being film director, stating that "he is the most wonderful director I have ever worked with". Paramount Pictures considers a replacement for Spielberg for being a film director for Goldenman's Revenge. Meanwhile, Francis Lawrence has been chosen to direct Goldenman's Revenge replacing Spielberg. Lawrence was nervous because he has never heard of Jane Hoop Elementary films or read the books. After reading the books and seeing the films, he eventually signed up as director. After reading the books, Rita Christensen said that all of the six books are to be made into films despite it being one of her best selling books of all-time. Derek Todd returns to produced and Brian Clark and screenplay.3 Calvin said that Goldenman's Revenge is much more energetic, more mature and more darker than the first two films, and he pictures the film to be just like the third book, and be much more colorful and professional than the book was. Brown, Linkin and Tammie have grown up as their characters are getting older and much more strong with their super abilities. Filming .]] Principal photography for Goldenman's Revenge has began on November 2002, and wraped up around early summer 2003.3 Shooting is where theatrically filmed in Cincinnati, Ohio3 for the Jane Hoop Elementary Base (Mayor's office) and Catwoman's Base. Much work, Goldenman, was taken to jail where located at the Police Station in Cincinnati, Ohio also to be near by Jane Hoop Elementary Base Mayor's office.3 A new location of the first is "Morphin the Power", as it was first seen in the second film, was shoot Oakwood, Missouri for a battle of Danny and Goldenman.3 The other location, where houses and villages were filmed in most Ohio, including, The SWAT Teammates Center located from other side of Cincinnati's Bridge from Old Camp.] The jail scene where Catwoman, Shego, Monkeyman and Goldenman were arrested takes place at the Hamiliton County Justice Center. Setting & Designs The year for Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge is set in between summer 2003 to spring 2004, making characters Danny, Rebecca and Alec, now 10 years old, now pre-teens. The film took place two years after the events of the second film, ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape'', which is set in 2001-2002. The film starts up with a prequel, that takes place over thousands of years before the events of the first film, ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First'', which is set in 1999-2000. The Jane Hoop Elementary sweaters were designed by Brooke Ashton. Jean pants were designed for boys, and jean skirt is designed for Rebecca, the only girl in the member. However, characters do not wear their uniform clothes as much as they wear from the first two films, due to characters growing up. Ashton told Brown, Linkin and Tammie that characters have grown tired of wearing sweaters, and author Christensen said that they should wear casual clothes besides uniform clothes, so Ashton has designed casual clothes for Brown, Linkin and Tammie. Music German composer Hans Zimmer announces that he will be back to compose the songs for the third film of the popular ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' film series. The Goldenman's Revenge soundtrack is Revell's last time composing the Jane Hoop Elementary films. He has since been replaced by other film composers. Danny Elfman took Revell's place, for ''The Magic Ball'', ''Morphin the Power'', Danny Newman did ''Turbo of Catland'', and James Newton Howard did ''The Final Rush - Part 1'' and ''The Final Rush - Part 2''. Released on November 11, 2003, it came out just three days before the film's theatrical release in theaters. Distribution Marketing Behind the scene footages for the film were seen online and on television around Summer 2003, with the film's teaser trailer premiering in June 2003 during a theatrical release of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rugrats_Go_Wild Rugrats Go Wild], which was released on June 13, 2003. It's full length trailer premiered online in October 2003, followed by it's theatrical release during the premiere of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/School_of_Rock School of Rock], which premiered In theaters on October 3, 2003. The film has became by far as the most expenseive Jane Hoop Elementary film ever by far, earning $130 million. It was later broken by the following film in the series, ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball'', which earned $150 million, and was released two years later on November 11, 2005. The video game version of the film with a same title was released on November 12, 2003, two days ahead of the film's release. The video game was designed by EA Games. The LEGO Designs for the film were also released. The storyline for the film was also included in the Lego game, entitled Lego Jane Hoop Elementary: Years 1-4, which was released on July 20, 2012. Theatrical release Goldenman's Revenge opened in theaters, two years after the release of the previous film, ''The Cyber Escape'', on November 14, 2003 in United States and Canada, where the rest of the films released in the same weekend were released on Wednesday, and Australia opened earlier to November 10. It's United Kingdom release date is set for November 12, 2003. The United States world premiere for the film was held in New York City on November 7, 2003. The United Kindom world premiere held in London on November 11, 2003. Goldenman's Revenge was released in regular theaters and also in IMAX theaters. It became the third Hollywood film, following [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Treasure_Planet Treasure Planet] and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Matrix_Revolutions The Matrix Revolutions], and the first in the Jane Hoop Elementary film franchise to be released in IMAX theaters. It later became a commercial success. With that success, the rest of the Jane Hoop Elementary films were officially released in IMAX, which could make The Cyber Escape, the second installment of the franchise, the final film to be released only in regular theaters. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First'', the first film in the franchise, was also released only in regular theaters. Home media Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge was released on VHS and DVD on April 13, 2004. It was the final film in the series to be released on VHS. It was released on Blu Ray on December 24, 2007 alongside its following films. Alongside its sequel, ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball'', both films were released on Ultimate Edition DVD on March 29, 2011. Deleted scenes from the film are added for extra 8 minutes, bringing the film's runtime total to 149 minutes. Reaction Box office The film grossed $92.3 million during it's opening weekend in the United States and Canada, making it the second biggest opening weekend of all-time behind Spider-Man ($114.8 million) and set a new record as the biggest opening weekend for a film released in November surprising '' Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' which made $90 million in 2001. It held the record for about two years until ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball'' surpassed it in 2005 with $104 million. Goldenman's Revenge also had 2003's biggest opening weekend in the United States and Canada, surpassing [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Matrix_Reloaded The Matrix Reloaded] ($91.8 million). The film also topped the box office for two consecutive weeks. The box office records were also similar around the world. In the United Kingdom, Goldenman's Revenge made £18 million in it's opening weekend, making it 2003's biggest opening weekend in that country. In Australia, it set an opening weekend record with $25.8 million alone, until the release of Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2, which earned $29.2 million in 2011. Goldenman's Revenge has made $795.4 million worldwide, which made it 2003's third highest-grossing film worldwide behind The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King and Finding Nemo. In the U.S. and Canada, it is only the year's fifth highest-grossing film making $252.5 million, and was the year's second highest-grossing film at the non-American box office with $542.9 million behind only The Return of the King ($742.1 million), and only has beaten Finding Nemo ($528.1 million). Despite the film's successful run, Goldenman's Revenge is the lowest-grossing Jane Hoop Elementary film (all of the other Jane Hoop Elementary films grossed more than $875 million worldwide) and also the second lowest-grossing film in the Superhero World (behind Heroes Forever: The Stone of Death). Critical reception Reviews for Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge are very positive. 90% "Certified Fresh" rating from Rotten Tomatoes, based on 263-300 views. It score a 87 out of 100 at Metacritic representing "generally favorable reviews". It was the third best reviewed film in the film franchise, on Rotten Tomatoes, behind ''The Final Rush - Part 2'' and ''The Magic Ball''. Roger Ebert called Goldenman's Revenge "a phenomenal film" and gave the film 4 out of 4 stars. Metacritic scored Goldenman's Revenge 82% based from 18 reviewers, which made it the third best rated film in the franchise, on Metacritic behind The Final Rush - Part 2 and The Magic Ball. Yahoo! Movies scored the film a B, based from 5 reviewers. Entertainment Weekly commended the film for being better and darker than its predecessor: "And among the things this Jane Hoop Elementary does very well indeed is deepen the darker, more frightening atmosphere for audiences. This is as it should be: Danny's story is supposed to get darker".3 Richard Roeper praised the directing and the films faithfulness to the book, saying: "James Calvin, the director, does a real wonderful job of being faithful to the story but also taking it into a cinematic era, so this one is the best Jane Hoop Elementary chapter yet". Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge ranked #1 for being 2003's most anticipated films ever, due to the film's storyline that can cause cast and crew from the film to grow. Hollywood Reporter comments the film: "emotional, enchanted and has never been as much darker as the first two films. The first one starts off with an epic beginning, and the second one makes things get dark." Accolades Goldenman's Revenge was nominated at the 76th Academy Awards and did not win any in 2004. Although, it did not received nomination for "Best Picture", which is taken to The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King. Goldenman's Revenge was also nominated at the 2004 Kids' Choice Awards for "Favorite Movie", which was lost to animated film [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Finding_Nemo Finding Nemo]. It was the first film in the franchise not to win any awards at the Kids' Choice Awards. The film was also nominated at the Teen Choice Awards in 2004 for Choice Movie, Drama/Action Adventure, where it did not win it. }| }}} List of awards and nominations |} Sequel The fourth installment, The Magic Ball, was released two years after the previous film on November 11, 2005. References # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - To Be Made Into Two Movies. Wiki News. Retrieved July 1, 2009. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part II - Release Dates. Retrieved October 12, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/Final 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Film won't be in 3D. Wiki News. Retreived October 8, 2010. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 44 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 43 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 42 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 41 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 36 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 34 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 5, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 30 Days. Wiki News. Retreved June 7, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 27 Days # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 18 Days. Wiki News. Retreived July 27, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 15 Days. Wiki News. Retreived July 27, 2011. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 Countdown - 5 Days. Wiki News. Retreived July 27, 2011. # ^ Original Jane Hoop Elementary Characters #^ a b "Dumbledore and Sirius cast for Azkaban", Newsround, 2003-02-21. Retrieved on 2007-10-10. #^ Greg Dean Schmitz. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004). Yahoo! Movies. Retrieved on 2007-10-10. #^ "Getting Sirius", Entertainment Weekly, 2003-07-28. Retrieved on 2007-10-17. #^ a b c d e Vaughan, Johnny; Henry, Lenny. (2004). Head to Shrunken Head DVD. Warner Bros. Pictures. #^ "Actor Richard Harris dies", BBC News, 2002-10-25. Retrieved on 2007-10-10. #^ Siobhan Synnot. "Olivier, Dumbledore and two broken ribs", The Scotsman, 2004-05-30. Retrieved on 2007-11-30. #^ Michael Hinman. "No Regrets For McKellen In Turning Down Harry Potter", SyFy Portal, 2007-11-29. Retrieved on 2007-11-30. #^ "Harris' Family Calling for O'Toole To Take on 'Harry Potter' Role", Internet Movie Database, 2003-01-09. Retrieved on 2007-11-30. #^ a b "Coventry Evening Telegraph: GO: CINEMA: I CASHED IN ON HARRY POTTER !", Coventry Evening Telegraph, 2004-05-28. Retrieved on 2008-02-22. #^ a b c "Gary Oldman: Seriously Sirius", Newsround, 2004-05-28. Retrieved on 2007-11-30. #^ Clint Morris (2004-06-09). Interview : David Thewlis. Movie Hole. Retrieved on 2007-08-28. #^ "David Thewlis On Potter's Lupin: I Always Thought He Was The Gay Character", City News, 2007-10-24. Retrieved on 2007-10-25. #^ a b c d e Jeff Jensen. "A Look Back", Entertainment Weekly, 2005-10-28. Retrieved on 2007-10-10. #^ "Chris Columbus COS: full interview", Newsround, 2002-11-13. Retrieved on 2007-10-10. #^ a b Lucinda Dickey. "The creators of Harry Potter break out of character to discuss The Prisoner of Azkaban", Science Fiction Weekly. Retrieved on 2007-10-10. #^ Larry Carroll. "Guillermo Game For ‘Harry Potter’", MTV, 2007-10-26. Retrieved on 2007-10-26. #^ Gary Susman. "Great Expectations", Entertainment Weekly, 2002-07-19. Retrieved on 2007-10-10. #^ a b c d "Alfonso Cuaron: the man behind the magic", Newsround, 2004-05-24. Retrieved on 2007-10-10. #^ a b Claudia Puig. "New 'Potter' movie sneaks in spoilers for upcoming books", USA Today, 2004-05-27. Retrieved on 2007-08-29. #^ Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004). Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved on 2007-08-16. #^ Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Metacritic. Retrieved on 2007-09-21. #^ "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban", Newsround, 2004-05-27. Retrieved on 2007-09-21. #^ Harry Potter: Prisoner of Azkaban. Hollywood Reporter (2004-05-28). Retrieved on 2007-09-21. #^ Roger Ebert. "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban", Chicago Sun Times, 2004-06-03. Retrieved on 2007-09-23. # ^ Claudia Puig. "'Azkaban' wizard Cuaron casts an artful spell", USA Today, 2004-06-03. Retrieved on 2007-09-23. #^ Richard Roeper. "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban", Ebert & Roeper, 2004-06-03. Retrieved on 2007-09-23. #^ Sean Smith. "The 'Harry Potter' books have finally gotten the wondrous movie they deserve. 'The Prisoner of Azkaban' boasts a brand-new director and a bold new vision.", Newsweek, 2004-05-31. Retrieved on 2007-09-23. #^ Owen Gleiberman. "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban", Entertainment Weekly, 2004-06-03. Retrieved on 2007-09-24. #^ Ann Hornaday. "Harry-Raising Adventure: Only Fans Will Love 'Potter 3,' Hogwarts and All", Washington Post, 2004-06-04. Retrieved on 2007-09-24. #^ "Azkaban breaks box office record", BBC News, 2004-06-02. Retrieved on 2007-09-24. #^ All time box office openings. Sky is Falling. Retrieved on 2007-09-24. #^ All time box office openings no previews. Sky is Falling. Retrieved on 2007-09-24. #^ Brandon Gray (2004-06-07). Hotter 'Potter:' Summer Bow Yields Franchise High. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved on 2007-09-22. #^ All time box office. Sky is Falling. Retrieved on 2007-09-24. #^ GOLDENMAN'S REVENGE. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved on 2007-09-24. #^ 2003 WORLDWIDE GROSSES. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved on 2007-09-24. #^ 2003 DOMESTIC GROSSES. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved on 2007-09-24. #^ OVERSEAS TOTAL YEARLY BOX OFFICE. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved on 2007-09-24. #^ http://www.empireonline.com/500/6.asp #^ a b c d e f Dadds, Kimberly; Miriam Zendle (2007-07-09). "Harry Potter: books vs. films". Digital Spy. Retrieved on 2007-10-10. # ^ 2001 Academy Awards. infoplease.com. Retrieved on 2007-05-29. #^ a b "Results Page for Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone – Academy Awards Database". AMPAS. Retrieved 2010-07-17. #^ a b "The 2001 Saturn Awards". MovieWeb. 2002-06-13. Retrieved 2010-10-21. #^ "Empire Awards for 2002". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "Evening Standard British Film Awards for 2002". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "Golden Reel Awards for 2002". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "Grammy Awards for 2003". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "Teen Choice Awards for 2002". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "23rd Annual Young Artist Awards 2002". Young Artist Foundation. Retrieved 2010-10-21. #^ http://www.empireonline.com/500/6.asp #^ a b c d e f Dadds, Kimberly; Miriam Zendle (2007-07-09). "Harry Potter: books vs. films". Digital Spy. Retrieved on 2007-10-10. # ^ 2001 Academy Awards. infoplease.com. Retrieved on 2007-05-29. #^ "Empire Awards for 2002". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "Evening Standard British Film Awards for 2002". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "Kids' Choice Awards for 2002". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "MTV Movie Awards for 2002". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "Teen Choice Awards for 2002". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2011-02-03. #^ "23rd Annual Young Artist Awards 2002". Young Artist Foundation. Retrieved 2010-10-21. External links *''Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge'' at Rotten Tomatoes *''Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge'' at Box Office Mojo Category:2003 films Category:Jane Hoop Elementary films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on novels Category:American sequel films Category:IMAX films Category:2000s superhero films Category:Werewolves in film and television Category:Time Travel Films Category:Spyglass Entertainment films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:2000s science fiction films Category:2000s action films Category:Films set in 2003 Category:Directorial debut films